


please

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Groundhog Day, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw how he died many, many times. And it was the last."</p>
            </blockquote>





	please

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a gifset created by moleculesthevibrations on tumblr: <http://moleculesthevibrations.tumblr.com/post/123639029143/>

Peter came skidding around the corner at full speed and stumbled to a halt when he saw it. It had to be the hundredth time, the thousandth – the same day, over and over – and at the end of all of them, there was Stiles. He closed his eyes, waiting for his senses to get smothered within the vacuum of time rewinding for him – that white noise of nothing just prior to him waking up again in his apartment.

The moment never came.

He could still hear the birds overhead and the people on the sidewalks, talking on their phones with the police. He could still hear the roar of the car that had hit Stiles. Time was still moving forward.

“Stiles…”

Peter almost thought the name came from his own mouth. But no, it was Scott as he pushed through the crowd around Stiles, sounding increasingly panicked and distraught as Stiles failed to respond. Lurching backward, Peter fell against a wall between buildings, letting their height and shadows quell the sudden hammering of his heart.

“Take me back,” he whispered, voice strained and quiet. “Give me another chance. I want… I need another chance…”

He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the heels of his hands into them, rubbing in hopes that he’d open them again to a fresh start. He heard Scott’s sobbing cry from the street, and a terrible echo of the noise spilled out of his own mouth.

“One more chance,” he begged, already trying to think of how he could fix this and the way he’d do it right this time. “Just one more time.” 

A siren wailed in the distance, growing louder as it approached.

“ _Please_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/123658684875


End file.
